Nous savons tout
by Maazken
Summary: Parwen est une jeune Bosmer du quartier gris de Vendeaume. Bien intégrée malgré ses origines et le racisme de certains Nordiques, sa vie change quand elle décide de secourir une Elfe Noir en train de se faire agressé par des gardes. Il n'est pas nécessaire de connaître l'univers pour suivre l'histoire.
1. Chapter 1

Parwen marchait dans les rues glacées de Vendeaume. Capuchon sur la tête, elle ne voulait que l'on voit son visage de Bosmer. La neige tombait doucement en gros flocons légers. Les balayeurs de rues avaient laissé tomber. Cette semaine était passée au rythme des tempêtes de neiges et des averses de flocons. Rien de plus normal en pleine saison froide de Bordeciel.  
Parwen était habituée au froid des contrées Nordiques. Elle n'avait jamais vécu au Val Boisé et donc n'avait jamais connu ses chaudes températures. Elle avait de vagues souvenirs d'enfance en Cyrodiil. Le reste, elle l'avait vécu en Bordeciel.

Elle marcha longuement, suivant au loin les bourses de sa cible. D'un seul coup, elle se mit à accélérer le pas, se rapprochant inexorablement de l'homme qu'elle visait. Un garde, prénommé Bjorn. Ce dernier portait une armure épaisse de fer et de fourrure, gravée de l'emblème de Veandeaume : la tête d'un ours sur un bouclier. À sa ceinture, étaient accrochées de grosses bourses remplies des amendes qu'il distribuait à longueur de journée, dès que quelqu'un violait les règles de la ville. Cet homme était une vraie fouine.  
Tout ce qui n'était pas Nordique avait plus de chance de subir le courroux de la loi, sans raison. Les Nordiques étaient racistes, ce n'était pas nouveau. Parwen était une Bosmer, une elfe des bois. Elle vivait à Vendeaume depuis longtemps avec son père. Tous les deux étaient connus pour des services rendus à la communauté et donc laissés relativement tranquille. Pour les elfes noirs, les Dunmers, ce n'était pas la même chose. Les Nordiques leur vouait une haine sans nom.

Parwen bouscula le garde assez fort pour qu'il ne sente pas le petit coup de canif sectionnant partiellement la corde. Avec le choc, la cordelette céda et les bourses se vidèrent sur le sol. Elle mima une chute un peu grotesque. Bjorn tomba sur les fesses, dans une position ridicule. Deux gardes la saisirent par les épaules et la forcèrent à se relever. D'autres se précipitèrent sur le sol pour récupérer les amendes.

– Excusez-moi, excusez-moi, dit-elle, semblant apeurée.

– Tu peux pas regarder où tu vas, sale elfe !

En lui hurlant dessus, Bjorn lui avait postillonné sur le nez. Elle sentit son halène. Immonde mélange d'hydromel, de viande et de quelque chose d'inidentifiable. Il lui retira son capuchon. Son visage se radoucit instantanément.

– Ah, mais c'est la jeune Valendor. Je reconnaîtrais cette tête entre milles ! Lâchez-là, lâchez-là, ordonna Bjorn.

– Merci, dit-elle en baissant la tête.

Parwen n'était pas comme toutes les autres Bosmers. Ces derniers étaient petits, agiles et avaient une peau bronzée, pouvant aller jusqu'au brun chaud dans certains rares cas. Parwen était petite, mince et agile mais sa peau, bien que bronzée tirait vers un doré particulier. Ce métissage s'expliquait par l'union de son père, Bosmer et de sa Mère Altmer, ou haute elfe. Ces derniers avaient une peau dorée tirant sur le jaune. Ses yeux étaient également semblables à ceux des Altmers. Plus grands que la moyennes, ceux de Parwen étaient marron très clairs, presque jaunes et fendus à la manière de ceux des Khajiits, ou hommes chats.

En résumé, on la remarquait de loin.

 _« Tu joues bien la comédie »_ lui fit une voix, bien trop familière, dans sa tête.

– Pourquoi courrais-tu comme ça ma petite ? Dit-il en lui saisissant le visage à une main, pour qu'elle le regarde.

– Pour aller acheter à manger avant la fermeture du marché. Je n'ai pas pu y aller aujourd'hui, j'aidais mon père dans sa boutique.

Parwen faisait tous son possible pour garder cette image de petite chose soumise, mais le regard avec lequel il la toisait la mettait vraiment mal à l'aise. Il était malsain… lubrique ? Elle retint un frisson et l'envie de lui arracher ce sourire collé sur son visage.

 _« Je n'aime pas les rustres… Ils sont comme les bébés ! Ennuyeux et bruyants »_ fit de nouveau la voix dans sa tête.

 _« Ta gueule »_ , lui répondit mentalement Parwen.

Depuis son plus jeune âge, Parwen entendait une voix. Une voix masculine, toujours la même. Une voix qu'elle avait fini par intégrer comme une extension un peu étrange de son esprit, mais qu'elle n'écoutait jamais. Parfois, la voix disparaissait pendant quelques semaines et à d'autres moments, elle restait des jours et des jours. Elle n'était jamais très envahissante, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de donner son avis.

Finalement, le garde finit par la lâcher.

– Je ne te donnerai pas d'amende pour ce petit accident. Mais, fais attention où tu marches la prochaine fois. Je ne serais pas aussi clément ma mignonne, la prévint Bjorn en s'éloignant.

Parwen eu envie de vomir, mais se reprit et se dirigea vers le marché. Pour donner le change, elle acheta une miche de pain, bien qu'elle en ait déjà chez elle. Elle remit son capuchon sur sa tête, dissimulant ses mèches folles et se cacha parmi les habitants. Elle emprunta des petites ruelles cachées que peu utilisaient.

Rapidement, elle rejoignit le quartier gris. Le quartier gris était le territoire de tous ce qui n'était pas Nordique et, plus précisément, des elfes noirs, d'où son nom. Avec leur réputation, les Valendor auraient pu en sortir, mais ils étaient attachés à cet endroit qui, bien que délabré, était tout de même accueillant.  
Parwen se sentie beaucoup moins tendue une fois rentrée dans le quartier. Elle reprit des routes plus fréquentées avant de s'arrêter devant la porte d'une baraque en bois et en pierre, mal foutue et qui menaçait de tomber à la moindre bourrasque de vent. Elle frappa le battant.

Une elfe noire lui ouvrit. Elle avait les cheveux blancs coiffés en un chignon stricte et des yeux rouges sangs, courant chez les Dunmers. Son visage s'illumina et elle la pressa de rentrer.

– Je ne vais pas rester Nodusa, dit Parwen. Je suis juste venue te donner un petit cadeau.

De l'une de ses poches, elle sortit un petit anneau d'or sertie d'un éclat d'améthyste. L'anneau brillait d'une très légère aura verte. À première vue, c'était un anneau de protection des maladies.

– Oh merci, merci beaucoup Parwen, dit la dénommée Nodusa, les larmes aux yeux.

– Pas de quoi. Ces Nordiques sont des crevures.

Nodusa était venue voir Parwen à peine une heure auparavant. Le garde lui avait refilé une amende pour avoir sali la voie publique, alors qu'elle avait juste fait tomber son panier de courses en revenant du marché. Pour payer l'amende, il lui avait arraché des mains son alliance, la bague que Parwen s'était faite une joie de subtiliser en "tombant".

– Je vais y aller, j'ai du boulot ce soir, déclara Parwen.

– Attends, attends. Je veux au moins te payer.

– Pas la peine. On dit que tu me dois un service d'accord ?

– Oui ! Merci. Merci encore !

Parwen lui sourit. Elle regarda rapidement si un garde trainait dans l'allée. Elle sortit de la maison de la Dunmer et s'enfonça plus profondément dans le quartier.

 _« J'avais envie de lui arracher la langue et de la garder en souvenir… ah ah ! »_

 _« À qui ? Bjorn ou Nodusa ? »_ se demanda intérieurement Parwen.

 _« Les deux. »_


	2. Chapter 2

Parwen attendait dans le froid depuis une bonne trentaine de minutes. Bien qu'elle n'était pas aussi frileuse que ses semblables, la Bosmer n'était pas encore capable de se balader en sous-vêtements dans la neige.

Sa mission de la soirée était simple. Elle devait escorter une gamine de la haute jusqu' à la demeure de son futur époux, trois fois par semaines. Il n'était pas spécialement tard et il y avait à peine trois rues entre la demoiselle, nommée Heike, et son amoureux. Cependant, elle avait peur de se déplacer seule et des ennemis de son père, conseiller à la cour du Jarl Ulfric.  
Quand Heike lui avait proposé le job, Parwen s'était retenue de lui demander pourquoi son homme ne se sortait pas les doigts du fondement pour aller la chercher et, au passage, la rassurer. Puis elle s'était souvenue que si monsieur n'était pas un si gros flemmard, elle n'aurait pas eu ce boulot.

 _"Je déteste les retardataires ! Ou peut-être pas... Est-ce important ? J'ai faim"_ , fit la voix dans sa tête.

Parwen ne répondit pas. Effectivement, elle avait faim et pensa à son père qui l'attendait pour manger.  
La porte de la maison s'ouvrit. Une magnifique jeune femme blonde et aux yeux bleus gris, apparue. Heike la dépassait d'une bonne tête. Elle portait une robe plutôt légère qui la couvrait du haut du cou jusqu'aux pieds. Ses épaules étaient recouvertes d'une épaisse écharpe en fourrure blanche. À vue de nez, c'était probablement de la fourrure de renard des neiges. Il y en avait partout en Bordeciel, de vrais nuisibles pour les fermiers et leurs poulaillers.

Heike devait avoir à peine dix nuit ans. Elle n'était pas tranquille et son attitude était loin de celle, hautaine, dont Parwen avait l'habitude.

– Bonsoir mademoiselle, dit Parwen.  
– Bonsoir Parwen.  
– Vous êtes prête, on peut y allez ?

Heike opina et lui emboîta le pas, quand la Bosmer se mit en route. Quinze minutes les séparait de leur destination. Parwen ne s'inquiétait pas d'un potentiel danger. Les Nordiques régnaient sur Vendeaume et étaient tous soudés contre cette menace, qu'était pour eux les Dunmers. Heike avait autant de chances de se faire agresser que Parwen de se faire inviter à la taverne par le Jarl.

 _"Les fous sont partout tu sais"_  
 _"Oui mais les fous préfèrent les plus faibles!"_ , pensa Parwen.  
 _"Faux ma belle ! Le fou n'est pas sectaire ! Il aime tout ! La petite fille dans son berceau, comme le gros guerrier qui casse des meubles avec sa tête ! Et les chapeaux, les charrettes et les chats noirs ! Ah ah !"_

Pendant le trajet, les deux femmes n'échangèrent aucune parole. Mais, ce n'était pas par dédain. Heike avait vraiment peur, cela se sentait.

– Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Regardez, nous sommes déjà arrivés ! Lui dit Parwen en lui montrant du doigt le grand manoir Nordique.

Quand elle arrivèrent sur place, Heike la remercia longuement, comme à chaque fois, et lui tendit une bourse bien trop lourde pour la facilité de la tâche. Une fois sa protégée rentrée, Parwen tourna les talons et repris la direction du quartier gris.  
Vendeaume était agréable la nuit. Les rares personnes croisées étaient des gardes qui glandaient vers leur poste et quelques saoulards qui sortaient des tavernes. Parwen pouvait savourer le silence et s'attarder à regarder la neige tomber.

Puis un cri retentit dans la nuit, provenant de l'arrière de l'une des tavernes. Parwen se dissimula dans l'ombre et s'approcha doucement. Dans la pénombre, elle distingua trois silhouettes.  
Une d'entre elles était couchée sur le sol, suppliant pour qu'on la laisse tranquille. Les deux autres, des hommes passablement alcoolisés, riaient et lui susurraient des mots que Parwen ne parvenant pas à distinguer. Elle entendit cependant très nettement les mots " elfe" et "salope".

Le sang de Parwen ne fit qu' un tour. Elle pris son arc avant de l'armer d'une flèche. La voix dans sa tête gloussa, impatiente.  
Elle visa les fesses d'un des hommes et tira. Sa flèche atteignit sa cible. L'homme se mit à hurler et à se rouler par terre alors que sa plaie commençait à saigner. L'autre se tourna vers elle et la menaça avec son épée.

\- Je vais te saigner salope !

Parwen se concentra un instant avant de le fixer dans les yeux. Elle sentit son énergie magique couler dans ses veines et se concentrer derrière ses yeux. Elle imagina une peur affolante, grouillante et paralysante cisailler l'esprit de l'homme.

 _ **– "Essaye"**_.

Pour une fois, Parwen et la voix furent en parfait accord.  
Le sort de peur immobilisa son ennemi. Il résista pourtant bien et réussit à avancer vers elle, épée brandit.  
La chaleur de sa magie se déplaça pour se concentrer sur sa main gauche.

– T'aime le froid, non ?

Un éclair de glace sortit de sa main et frappa l'homme en pleine poitrine. Il fit un joli vol plané d'un ou deux mètres et s'écrasa dans la neige, non loin de son comparse qui souffrait de sa flèche dans le cul.

 _" Alors, comment on les fini ?'_  
 _" On ne les fini pas. Je ne suis pas une meurtrière. "_  
 _"Fais-moi confiance, tu y viendra..."_

La victime des deux abrutis était roulée en boule contre le mur de la taverne. C'était une jeune elfe noire que Parwen avait déjà croisé dans le quartier gris. Elle avait été engagée dans cette taverne, tenue par un Argonien peu regardant sur l'origine de ses employés.

– Rentrez chez vous. Vous n'êtes pas en sécurité ici, lui dit Parwen avant de s'enfuir.

Des gens commençaient à sortir de la taverne. La Dunmer eu le temps, dans un élan d'énergie, de s'enfuir et de se cacher avant que la scène ne soit découverte.


End file.
